1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission of a mobile telecommunication, and more particularly, to a short message service method and apparatus.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a short message service (SMS) is a service for transmitting data of a short length (80˜160 bytes) in a mobile telecommunication network. As the mobile telecommunication network advances to a digital method, the SMS is generated to transmit digital data between an inner part of the mobile telecommunication network and a cell terminal.
The SMS can be divided by a transmission method into a point to point method and a broadcasting method. Additional services relevant to the SMS are being developed on the basis of these two methods. A final destination of the point to point method is a specific terminal, and a final destination of the broadcasting method is a non-specific plurality of terminals. A minimum unit of the broadcasting method is a cell in a CDMA network, so that the broadcasting method is also called “cell broadcasting.”
The CDMA method provides a data burst message in order to transmit a short message. The data burst message is a kind of container for carrying the short message and transmitting.
Several channels exist between the cell and the terminal. Among them, the short message can be transmitted by four channels. In case of a forward transmission (i.e., the terminal direction in the cell), the short message is transmitted through a paging channel or a forward traffic channel. In case of a backward transmission, the short message is transmitted through an access channel or a reverse traffic channel. If a length of the message is shorter than a data transmission boundary, the short message is transmitted through the paging channel or the access channel, and if the length of the message is longer than the data transmission boundary, the short message respectively is transmitted through the traffic channels.
SMS is provided in a text environment, and does not define a type of a character used (e.g., color, font, size, and etc.). That is, a character type of the short message is single, and the related art SMS does not apply various character types. If a user is to transmit a short message formed with a character of various types (e.g., color, font, size, and etc.) or written in a graphic environment, a web browsing function has to be added to a mobile telecommunication device and a character (or a text) has to be written by a hyper text markup language (HTML).
As described above, the related art SMS methods and apparatus have various disadvantages. For example, the related art SMS has a difficulty in satisfying various demands of a mobile telecommunication subscriber. Also, to add the web browsing function to a mobile telecommunication device in order to enhance the related art SMS methods requires many loads to an operation of the mobile telecommunication device. Further, the character data generated by the HTML has a very great capacity and a low efficiency relative to a general SMS.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.